Similar features are known from DE 3,921,242 C1. In this prior-art design, one of two universal joints is connected, movably around one of the universal joint axles, to a fork at one of the two shaft ends and, around the other articulated axle, to a fork at a connecting flange. The central centering is ensured by a hinge joint of the two shaft ends within the connecting flange consisting of a metallic spherical part at one shaft end and of a cylindrical, likewise metallic housing at the other shaft end, with which the spherical part of the universal joint engages without radial clearance, but in an axially movable manner. The connecting flange and the two forks provided thereon are made of metal in one piece, and an inner hollow space provides the free space for the movement of the centering hinge joint, and its size is adjusted to the maximum angular deflection of the two shaft ends relative to the extended center line. To achieve smoother running, the ends of the two universal joints are mounted in antifriction beatings in holes of the fork arms. Lubricant can be supplied to the bearings via lubricant ducts. Such a double cardan joint with central centering has also become known from French Patent No. FR 24,02,803.
French Patent Application No. FR 82,07,571 discloses a centered double cardan joint, in which the connecting flange, on which one set of fork-type joints is provided, consists of two sleeves, which are arranged concentrically one inside the other, and an elastic insert, by which the two sleeves are nonrotatably connected to one another, so that this elastic insert, made of plastic or another elastomer, isolates the other shaft end from vibrations.